Studies of the fellowship of the ring
by Elrenia daughter of Elrohir
Summary: -On hold until I.S.W.A is finished- A Harry PotterLotR crossover. The fellowship of the ring teleports into Earth and is studied in Hogwarts. WARNING - horrible out-of-character-ness.
1. part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to someone else.  
  
Right, my first crossover fic. Wish me luck and don't forget to review.  
  
Part 1  
  
"Err...Aragorn?"  
  
"What is it Legolas?" yawned Aragorn as he sat up. "Hey! Where in Middle Earth are we?"  
  
"I was about to ask you that. Gimli?"  
  
"What is it this time master elf?"  
  
"Where are we?" Gimli woke up properly at this and looked around.  
  
"I don't know. I'll go and ask Gandalf." He walked over and tapped Gandalf on the shoulder. Gandalf woke with a jolt and seized his staff, hitting Gimli over the head with it. "What the...Oh, sorry Gimli. I thought you were an orc."  
  
"Do I look like an orc to you?"  
  
"No. No. Of course not. Where are we?"  
  
"You're the wise wizard. We were hoping you'd know."  
  
"Nay, I do not know." Gandalf looked worried. "Some devilry of Saruman no doubt. He must have transported us somewhere."  
  
"Well, at least we're outdoors!" pointed out Legolas brightly. "Yes, you're right there Legolas." Said Aragorn. "'Tis true. That is a good thing. We'd best wake the hobbits." Everyone moved towards a hobbit.  
  
"Wait!" cried Gimli suddenly. They all looked at him. "If they worry, distract them with food. Then we must be on our way. Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed." They echoed. And so it was that the fellowship of the ring awoke and set off into the depths of...somewhere. 


	2. part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to someone else.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot. And I have been sick the last couple of day's so have more stuff coming. Thanks! Now, on with the story.  
  
Part 2  
  
Hermionie came racing back to the fellowship, dragging Harry and Ron after her. "You're Gandalf, aren't you?" she gasped to Gandalf when she reached them. The istari nodded in confusion. "The white?"  
  
"The grey. It is the traitor Saruman who bears the robe of white." Hermionie looked confused for a second and, pulling out the book again, began leafing through it. "Saruman...Saruman...Ah, here he is! Saruman!" She then put the book away and spoke to the rest of the group. "You're the fellowship of the ring then." Cautious nods answered her. "Cool, I always wanted to meet an elf."  
  
"But Hermionie, you have met an elf..." started Ron. Hermionie shot him a glare before curtsying to the group. "Hermionie daughter of David at your service and your families." She said. The fellowship relaxed visibly at the familiar display of courtesy. "Hermionie what are you doing?" Ron asked impatiently. "It's part of their culture, do the same!" she said hurriedly. Harry shrugged and bowed to the group, reminded of his time with Buckbeak. "Harry son of James, at your service and your families." Ron followed suit and made his own introductions. The fellowship looked much less nervous now but still glanced uneasily at each other. It was Legolas who made the first move on behalf of the fellowship. "Legolas son of Thranduil at your service and your families." He said with a smile. The others did the same.  
  
Gimli smiled. "Now, we all know who we are, can anyone tell us where we are?"  
  
"Of course master Gimli," said Hermionie. "You have been transported to another land..."  
  
"Valinor?" asked Pippin excitedly. "I am afraid not Pip." She answered. "This is called Earth. You are currently in the kingdom of London."  
  
"Kingdom?" asked Ron. Harry elbowed him in the ribs. Hermionie continued. "With your consent, you could dine with us and our families. On the morrow we could travel to a place where we may find a way to take you back to Middle Earth." The fellowship looked at each other and then at Gandalf. He thought for a moment and then nodded. The fellowship were going to Hogwarts.  
  
Well? What do you think? Next chapter will be about the Hogwarts Express and the fellowships reaction to chocolate frogs, every flavour beans, walls that you can walk through and trains. See you later and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Namarie 


End file.
